


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Series: December 2020 [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Some funny, some sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Day 6: shopping stress
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: December 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

December 6th found the two women sitting on their bed as they tried to decide what gifts to buy their friends. After 12 years together, it was hard to think of new things to buy the team. 12 years of birthdays and holidays meant that they’d already thought of the best things. Now, they were digging deep to figure out what else their friends could possibly want.

“What about an RC car?” Emily suggested, scrolling through a list of gift suggestions. “Boys love remote controlled shit.”

JJ snorted as she tapped her pen against the notepad on her lap. “Hank is two. He doesn’t even know what remote  _ is.” _

“I forgot about Hank,” Emily admitted. She clicked her tongue. “I was thinking the RC for Jack.”

“Oh, that’s good!” Writing it down, JJ sighed. “Ok, that’s one down and… six to go.”

Groaning, Emily tossed her phone away and flopped onto her back. Henry was napping and the two women finally had some time alone to themselves. She’d wanted to do something fun, but it was the Holiday Season and that meant no fun allowed.

“Who’s left?” she asked JJ,letting her head fall to the side to look up at her wife. 

JJ scooted down the bed and laid beside Emily, putting the pen and notepad between them. “Let’s see, there’s Derek and Savannah, Hank, Tara, Penelope, Spencer, Hotch, Rossi, and… Each other, I guess.”

“I’ve already gotten your gift,” Emily told her. “I got it a week ago.”

“Really?” JJ asked, surprised. “That’s unusually prepared of you.”

Emily raised an eyebrow. “I do things when I want to.”

“You do so much,” JJ agreed, leaning forward to kiss Emily. She nipped at her lip before pulling away again. “I’m just jealous because I haven’t gotten you anything yet.”

“Well, maybe you should be taking notes,” Emily joked, closing the distance between them again. She pushed JJ backward onto the bed, throwing a leg over her. “I could teach you a few things.”

“Emily!” JJ laughed as the brunette peppered her face with kisses. “We have things to do!”

“Too bad,” Emily growled playfully, tickling JJ and making her squirm. “I’ve got something to do and it’s right here!”

Tangling her hands in Emily’s hair, JJ tugged her face down, kissing her deeply. She knew that they couldn’t get too distracted, but that didn’t mean she had to completely restrain herself. Emily was right in front of her and the memory of last night’s activities was still fresh in her mind. Warm hands snuck under her shirt to hold her waist and JJ gasped.

Last night was the first time they’d had sex since she’d given birth. She’d had to wait a couple months anyway and then work had been crazy and then the team was constantly at their house to spend time with the baby. JJ barely had a second alone with Emily. Why not put off the stress of choosing gifts and let her wife have her way?

“Ok,” Emily sighed, pulling away, “let’s get back to work.”

“No,” JJ whined. She pouted and widened her eyes, knowing that she was irresistible to    
Emily like this. “I want to keep kissing.”

Emily groaned, closing her eyes to combat the effect of JJ’s puppy dog eyes. “If we keep kissing, we’re going to have sex. If we have sex, we won’t make this list. If we don’t make this list, you’re going to be very stressed.”

“I suppose,” JJ muttered. She tried to tug Emily’s face close again. “One more kiss.”

With a smile, Emily kissed her again. JJ held her in place, pushing her tongue into Emily’s mouth and moaning. She knew her sneaky plan was working because Emily’s hands tightened around her waist. Unfortunately, Emily was stronger than she’d thought and tore her mouth from JJ’s.

“That’s just rude,” Emily teased, rolling off her onto the bed again. “Come on, let’s finish so we can pick that back up.”

“Fine,” JJ muttered, glaring down at the almost blank notepad between them. “What should we get Derek and Savannah?”

Emily hummed, thinking for a moment. “How about tickets to a sports game?”

“A sports game?” JJ repeated, laughing. “How the hell are you so close to him when you can’t name a single Chicago sports team?”

“I can name one!” Emily scowled at her wife, eyes narrowed. She wracked her brain for a name, any name, so she wouldn’t have to admit defeat. “The Bulls!” she shouted triumphantly. “The Chicago Bulls.”

JJ nodded approvingly, writing the gift down. “I’m impressed. I thought I had you for sure.”

“Oh, you can have me anytime,” Emily chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows. “Who’s next?”

“Hank.”

Emily snapped her fingers. “Easy. One of those baby basketball hoops. The ones with terrible colors.”

“Wow, you’re on a roll.” JJ wrote that one down, too. “Alright, Tara. I was thinking a nice watch. As a ‘welcome to the team’ gesture, you know?”

“Sure!” Emily agreed. “We can go to the mall and pick one out. That’s a good idea. She’s a woman of good taste. Oh! Speaking of good taste and malls, let’s get Rossi a body of expensive Scotch. That new store just opened.”

JJ rolled her eyes, but she wrote it down. “You know, he’s just going to buy  _ you  _ expensive alcohol, too, right?”

“I know, but I’m gonna show him up.” She sat up, crossing her legs and stretching her arms over her head. “I’m going to win this year,” she groaned, wiggling her fingers in the air. “That old man might be rich, but so am I.”

“Jesus. Ok. But don’t blow all our savings.”

Emily reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind JJ’s ear. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Narrowing her eyes, JJ snorted. “Uh-huh. We’re not done yet.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“You’re trying to distract me!”

They glared at each other for a moment. Emily raised an eyebrow, daring JJ to make a move. At the same time, JJ stuck her tongue out, telling Emily that she wasn’t that easy. Reaching a silent stalemate, both women laughed and settled back down onto the bed. 

“Who now?” Emily asked. “Hotch?”

“Oh yeah. Something practical?”

Emily nodded, smirking. “Yeah, that works. What about...like a day planner??

“Ooh,” JJ gasped excitedly, “what about like an adult Trapper-Keeper?”

Wincing, Emily ran a hand through her hair. “Don’t make fun of me for this, but-”

“You don’t know what a Trapper-Keeper is?” JJ grinned. “I’m not surprised. I’m not teasing you!” she said when Emily frowned. “I’m just saying that I’m not surprised. You said ‘day planner,’ so I’m guessing you’re thinking like a leather binder with a calendar and scratch paper and pockets?” She waited for Emily to nod. “Yeah, that’s basically an adult Trapper-Keeper.”

“Alright,” Emily mumbled, giving JJ a mock-annoyed glare. “You saved yourself this time.”

“Good,” JJ laughed, “because we’re almost done!”

Emily opened her mouth to cheer loudly when she remembered that Henry was sleeping. Shrugging sheepishly, she just looked over the notepad. Only Penelope and Spencer were left.

“I was thinking of giving Spencer a Velveteen Rabbit,” Emily told JJ. “We read it recently as part of his re-education program.” She ignored JJ’s dramatic eye roll over the name she and Spencer had given their efforts to introduce him to childhood cultural staples. “I thought it’d be a nice gift to give him an actual rabbit. You know he’s been having trouble sleeping on the plane recently.”

“That’s adorable,” JJ said. She poked Emily in the stomach, earning herself a quick giggle. “I’ll ignore the stupid name for now, because that’s very cute.”

“Wonderful.”

JJ took a deep breath. “One more. Penelope.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Emily said confidently. She winked at JJ. “We’ll give her Henry.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Tossing the notepad and pen at Emily, JJ sat up and gave her wife two middle fingers. “If Henry goes, then I go.”

Moving the thrown items aside, Emily crawled over to JJ, straddling her lap and putting her hands on her shoulders. “We’ll get her a cutout of Matt Smith. How about that? She’ll go  _ mad _ for it.”

JJ didn’t really care what they got Penelope because Emily was kissing her again, her hands tickling the back of JJ’s neck and her chest pressed against hers. Deciding that they’d done enough planning, JJ pulled Emily’s shirt up, breaking the kiss just enough to get it off completely. 

Emily’s hands were in JJ’s hair and her mouth was hot against her neck and JJ wasn’t even sure what they’d been delaying for. She let her head fall back so Emily could trail her lips along her neck. They didn’t have long before they had to wake Henry up, but that was fine. They could still do it.

“19 days until Christmas,” Emily murmured into the crook of JJ’s neck.

JJ smiled, her hands spreading across Emily’s stomach. “Happy December 6th.”


End file.
